


La vie Bohème

by ShieldCorgi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi
Summary: 由波西米亚人引发的脑洞，简单描述我心中的桃包十年
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La vie Bohème

To being an us, for once / Instead of a them……*  
伦敦的雨夜叫嚣着热闹歌声，Chris也在唱着La vie Bohème，Sebastian侧头听他唱两句，也同他和起节奏。  
“你来过伦敦吗？”  
“或许吧，”Sebastian低下头思索，又舔舔唇，“但是没有这样……”  
他勾起床边放置的威士忌加冰，懒洋洋地喝一口，“You know？躺在床上，拉好窗帘，却是和“暧昧对象”看一场音乐剧。”  
Chris似乎非常喜欢这个玩笑，他大笑着，手掌落到Sebastian的左心房，“Yeah，I know.”  
他们已经共事了一段时间，看过大约十几次的日落和日升。出去吃饭、喝酒，刚刚还看完一场录制版音乐剧。  
某些爱好是明面上的公知，和只能真正分享给少数人的理解。Chris不知道为什么要这样做，为什么……要邀请Sebastian来房间看Rent。  
这是他很喜欢的一部剧，剧情迭起，曲调上口，里面夹杂了无数、无数的社会矛盾和反抗。甚至有些像Chris本人，像他某部分的缩影。  
“下次还来看吗？”  
“当然，”Sebastian私下里总更调皮，“如果能真正去伦敦西区看这个，就更好了。”  
“你明天有时间吗？下午，我们去真正的西区看The Lion King，出来时还来得及再喝一杯。”  
“OK，”Sebastian又重复，“okay。”

为什么要挑选这段回忆？其实后来有许多更美好的怀念。他拿蛋白棒逗Sebastian，气得冬日战士叫他混蛋；他灌醉Sebastian，录下视频事后循环播放；他焦虑症发作，Sebastian抚摸他的臂膀、亲吻他的手心。  
可一旦有人提及，Chris总是惯性想起那个饱胀的黄昏，Sebastian靠在他身边，身上是辛辣酒精和微甜沐浴露的气息。那是一切的起源，后来所有的疯狂爱意，都由此而起。  
Chris喜欢那天，他也知道，Sebastian同样怀念那天。  
“Chris？”  
“哦，Seb，”Chris回了神，“Dodger在追他的尾巴，结果摔了一跤。”  
视频那头传来笑声，“给我看看他，好吗？”  
Chris调整手机的角度，给Sebastian看毛发不整的Dodger，Sebastian发出咕噜咕噜的声响，惹得Dodger直起身子回应。  
“好乖，”Sebastian软乎乎的评价，挠挠头发，“Dodger的爸爸也要乖。”  
Chris在屏幕后方笑，扔玩具给Dodger玩。他又和Sebastian说了许多无用的话，才挂电话。  
夕阳坠下去。

他们之间发生过一些事，算不上太多，但桩桩件件都值得铭记。  
Chris还记得漂亮的余晖里，Sebastian裹着厚厚的作战服，汗水从他长卷的发梢上滴落，手机被他握在手中，变换不同姿势去照粉紫色的云朵。  
Chris拿一瓶冰水，无声地飘到他身后，撩起Sebastian的头发就贴到了他脖子上。Sebastian又惊慌又委屈，手机吧嗒摔到地上。  
Chris赔了Sebastian三瓶酒，才得到一个勉强的原谅。  
“你的焦虑症好些了？”Sebastian把烟咬在嘴角，火机打响两次点燃它。  
Chris说：“你的烟瘾却没好些。”  
Sebastian愣住，大眼睛更大了，睫毛在灯光下乱跳。烟尾的火星在他们之间燃烧，烧出了一条横贯的星河。  
他们同时大笑，Sebastian下巴的小小沟壑更明显。他扬起下巴抽烟，鬓角的长发滑落，头顶上的灯光把那缕头发打成亮晶晶的浅褐色。iPad上的电影刚好演到Sebastian神采奕奕地讲话。于是Chris抬手，揉了揉身边这位“寄居蟹”的粉色耳朵。  
Sebastian喝着Chris带来的酒，放下玻璃杯的间隙会突然掏出把塑料小刀来摆弄。iPad着力点难找，他们两个时常靠在一起，尼古丁的焦苦，酒精的麦涩。酒店洗发水的寻常香气，日落大道的阳光味。许多，特别多的气息混合着，Sebastian圆圆的眼睛也在说话：“你的焦虑症好些了？”  
Yes，Chris这样想。

“Chris？”  
Sebastian比Chris矮一点点，不用怎么抬头就能平视Chris的蓝色眼睛。他捏着Chris的肩膀，眼尾的纹路延得好长。  
Chris想说话，说他没事，说他很好。可他张张嘴巴，喉咙里全是沙砾。像是片场燃着火焰的道具车。Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，按住Chris的手腕，手心翻转向上。他说：“Chris，不要回答我。pay attention，认出我写的单词。”  
Chris的掌心湿漉漉，全是未干的汗水，像无法宁静的河。而Sebastian的手指干燥柔软，是一根画笔在作画。他固执缄默的重复同一个单词，从Chris的指尖写到腕骨，像是初学写字时默背的姓名。Chris感觉到痒，又感觉到脚踩地面的踏实感。  
他想——他认出了。一遍一遍书写的单词，是密码，是开关，是他能抓住的宁静。他试着放轻自己，呼气再吸气。  
天空亮了。Sebastian的眼珠像琉璃，这颗漂亮的琉璃此时望着他，在柔软的笑。  
“谢谢，”Chris低下头，喉结还有些钝痛。他看着自己摊开的手掌，Sebastian的手指仍搭在那上面。  
他攥了个松松的拳头，Sebastian的指尖被勾进里面。他又抬头，“谢谢，Seb。”

Seb写的是cover，Chris擦着手掌想。  
那首歌很好听，I’ll cover you。Chris也常常听到Seb在他耳边哼唱，偶尔Chris也会和两段。剧组的人见怪不怪。Chris和Sebastian又在一起玩打手掌啦，Sebastian又需要Chris帮他拽下那六条秋裤啦，Chris又喊Sebastian去吃饭啦。他们后来也在发布会上打擦边球，有宣传的意思，也有真的吐槽。  
Sebastian是个很矛盾的人，他可以闹遍上东区也可以在镜头前支支吾吾。而Chris也是，他是好莱坞的演员，身边围绕大咖和名导，但他又那样那样喜欢童话，和他的Seb彻夜讨论王子与公主，翻陈旧的老影片观看。丝毫不顾及第二天就是摄像环绕的发布会，在上面打瞌睡的同时还能逗逗身边的Sebastian。  
Sebastian气得无话可说，捧着咖啡骂一句bitch。Scarlett看着他们两个的黑眼圈别有深意的笑，Sebastian解释的话堵在嘴里说不出，想了想又没什么好解释的。他们睡过，确实，只是他妈的绝不是昨晚！

甚至不是在剧组，当成入戏太深都不可能。是他们都有空闲、都在纽约的一天。他们接连奔赴餐馆和酒吧，然后跌跌撞撞倒在公寓床上。  
上帝，那天一定有个猩红的日落。Sebastian被Chris按在床上，他的蓝眼睛又烫又凶，跟焦虑症发作时一样吓人。他真的掐住了Sebastian的脖颈，阴茎在他的Seb身体里跳动，  
他们尝试后入，又尝试骑乘。套子用完草草打结扔到地上再拆下一个小方块。Sebastian觉得自己在打架，绝对是双方共犯，毕竟他记得自己扇了Chris一巴掌，因为Chris要他妈把他掐断气了。  
被Chris操尽兴后他还在咳嗽，一方面是窒息后的自我修复，第二方面是他喊得确实太放肆。他闷头抽烟，大腿抽筋胃部痉挛。  
Chris失踪了，又在他抽到第四根烟时，端着用大沙拉碗装的肉酱意面来抢他的烟。Sebastian没力气说话，一口气吃了大半，又起身开Chris的冰箱找牛奶喝。  
Chris在他身后捧着碗吃剩面，看他熊一样喝奶只觉得好笑，他在上一秒真的以为Sebastian是要去找啤酒呢。

他们就这样很久，台上说暗示的言语，台下恬不知耻的做爱。谁装的都很像，毕竟都有十七八岁的快乐。  
Chris喜欢搞小动作，包括床上床下，有一次他把Sebastian的左臂咬出血，Sebastian就在爽得欲仙欲死后，点烟戳了Chris一个疤痕，在相同的地方。  
他洋洋得意，扬起的头颅像辛巴，脸颊瘦得有些凹，刘海儿因为汗水结成几缕，嘴唇干裂的叼着落灰的烟。  
Chris摸他的Seb，无害又混蛋的Seb。  
纽约公寓里多了很多成双成对的用品，还有Sebastian喜欢的零食。他们也在晚上看Netflix，遇见熟人会回忆些有趣无趣的事。  
Sebastian见过Dodger，一见面就被扑舔。Sebastian愣愣看着大狗，“我以为你没这么大”脱口而出。  
Chris抱着狗笑。Dodger和Sebastian都能让他回到纯粹的时光，那些并不糟糕的快乐，没有焦虑症和闪光灯困住他的自得。他多久没回去过了？如果可以，他多希望魔法真的存在，他会付出一切代价换取时光停驻此刻。  
他们在厨房里折腾调料，试图烤出加了很多芝士和熏肉的披萨，Sebastian兑朗姆酒，扔冰块和柠檬。Chris戴着手套笑，“你不喝牛奶了？”  
Sebastian咬着嘴唇骂他滚蛋，Chris看着面粉之类的材料在烤箱的高温下膨胀定型，变成美味的晚餐，心情大好地捏着Sebastian的下巴啃他的嘴唇。指腹被青色胡渣扎到，舌尖被柔软果糖甜到。  
  
性爱是成人世界的止疼片。Chris感受到安慰，在凌晨两点起夜时看到Sebastian熟睡的脸。Sebastian应该也是如此，他坐在地毯上背剧本，脑袋就搭在Chris的大腿上，Chris会抚摸他的头发，捏Dodger一样按摩他的头皮。他们偶尔惶恐，这不该是正确的心态，可在遇到对方时还那样不管不顾。  
他们也互诉心事，Chris会抱着Sebastian的胳膊说我爱你。Sebastian的回答是抬起手掌，捻Chris毛绒绒的胡须。  
过了——过了多长时间？是Chris恍惚说起“next decade”才惊觉原来真的过了十年。  
他们初遇时，Chris敢想象吗？他总以为那只不过又是个逐名逐利、打破脑袋挤进好莱坞的普通演员。结果一见钟情，又耗成了日久生情。紧张兮兮地问：Seb，有时间来见见我吗？  
他的Seb用一杯咖啡的时间回复：Hell yes.  
Chris真想打开Twitter，把Seb发满字数上限。

Chris在想告白，也在想棉花雨天气中的伦敦眼，他和Sebastian在那儿见到了阳光雨里的彩虹。傍晚的太阳很偏，摩天轮走到许多地方都有影子的不离不弃。Chris趁Sebastian探身去拍照的时机，把藏了吻的手心印在盛满Sebastian影子的座舱一壁上。  
人在遇到爱时会勇敢也会瑟缩，Chris从没觉得追人也可以这么耗尽心思弯弯绕绕，他总以为，既然喜欢，那就开口，失败便去喝酒。可这次Chris不想失败，他想拥有，哪怕“拥有”这个词汇用在这里多么不恰当，他也没办法回头。  
Chris等了许久，才得以在波士顿拍出一张Sebastian会喜欢的日落。他把这张照片和早在备忘录里修改了三十四遍的“告白语录”一同发送给Sebastian，点开了Rent。  
但Chris的心思全不在电影上，他在心底描摹Sebastian，在想下次见面要吻他的男朋友多久。该死的，他哪怕只有0.01%的胜率也这么自信，而且他知道Sebastian爱他啊，如同Sebastian知道Chris爱自己一样的道理。  
他们只是，只是到了需要一个确切而维稳关系的时刻了。他们不再年轻，减少挥霍，连Sebastian的衣服都从站街变成了直男。Anthony还借此狠狠嘲笑过一番，“就算你明天宣布改姓Evans我也信啦！”

Chris：  
Good evening , Seb .  
今天的日落真好看，像粉紫色的合体。我想起队1的拍摄，你站在箱子上抱我，于是灯光看在我眼里，也成了这种颜色。我很少有机会用那种角度“欣赏”你，你下巴处的小坑更加鲜活可爱，你把支撑点放在我肩膀上，那样坦诚的信赖我。  
我想我那个时候就开始爱你了，所以我请你看音乐剧，后来又关注你的行程再急躁地发短信询问你。我本以为十年过去，我会把对你的爱意耗光，而你也应该如此。但无论如何，我错了，我又糟糕又愚蠢的自以为是的爱着你，并且非你不行。  
Seb，我曾说的每一句话都发自肺腑，我爱你爱得发疯又治愈，你要不要试着和我真正在一起。

Sebastian：  
I do .

夕阳松松沉睡，一天中最安宁的时刻即将到来，而Chris心跳得发疯，他多想围绕全美来场马拉松，又突然蹲下身子抱起Dodger欢呼。他嘴里含糊的念着狗的小名，又不知何时起念成Sebby。  
屏幕上在唱La vie Bohème了，Chris灌下一大杯冰水，欢呼着张开臂弯：To everything to Sebby to me!

-end-

*Rent（吉屋出租）选段La vie Bohème（波西米亚生活）歌词：敬身为我们的一员 / 而不是他们的一员；后文的I’ll cover you也出自此音乐剧。


End file.
